When The Darkness Takes Over
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Oliver can't fight the darkness anymore... His 'friends' try to save him, but they still haven't figured out that he doesn't need saving. He is what he is, and nothing can change that. Those people that call themselves 'friends' are the reason the barrier between Oliver Queen and the Hood is gone. It was already thin, but now, there is only the Hood. The darkness took over...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is something I didn't think I would write. And I know I should write and update all the other fanfics, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm not quite sure about the pairing for this fanfic, but it's definitely anti Olicity and Felicity.**

**I didn't post this as a cross over cause it doesn't really focus on anything except Oliver.**

It was a sunny day in National City. A warm summer day, during which most people were resting on the beach or by a pool.

But that wasn't the case for Supergirl.

She was flying around the city after stopping 3 robberies, 2 of which were armed.

She was thinking about where she could be now if she wasn't a superhero. She would be relaxing and having fun with her friends.

Suddenly she heard gunshots.

"Another one.."

She told herself. It was a bit annoying at times. There were days she wished she could do something bigger and save more people than just stop a few jewels from being stolen.

When she arrived at the scene she was greeted by a very unpleasant surprise.

5 men were already killed.

She was late.

Suddenly she saw the shooter run from behind the corner.

She followed him.

Kara used her x Ray vision to check if there were more people.

Luckily he was the only one.

The man tried to shoot her.

Really?

Will they ever learn that it doesn't do anything to her?

She grabbed the man and disarmed him.

Finally she heard the police arrive.

She let out a breath.

After giving the shooter to cops, Kara went straight home. She wasn't tired but she wanted some free time, maybe watch a movie or go to the pool.

But the moment she finished lunch, all her hopes to relax for the day disappeared.

There he was standing.

The Flash, in his red suit.

She was hoping this wouldn't be another team up.

"Hi Kara!"

"Barry?! What are you doing here? I mean it's nice to see you, but I'm on a different earth.."

He smiled and hugged his friend.

Kara was also smiling.

"Well, Oliver kinda needs our help…"

"Oh, what happened?"

Barry let out a breath.

What happened? He wished he never knew Oliver Queen.

Mister unpredictable.

"He got into a really big mess.. you know."

Kara nodded.

"Ok, I'll help. Should I ask Alex to come too?"

Barry thought for a moment.

Is this gonna end well?

Probably not.

"Nah. I don't think we need that much help. It's just that Oliver has some team issues."

Kara nodded not really understanding what Barry meant.

"So how long are we gonna be there?"

"Probably around a week or so. I don't know."

"Ok then."

A few seconds later Kara was standing by the door with a bag.

Barry walked to Kara and opened a breach.

"Here we go…"

They arrived to the arrow cave.

Dinah, Felicity, Dig, and Rene were standing there.

They all looked tired and sad.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you again."

"Yeah…. I wish it was under different circumstances…"

Dinah seemed to have given up.

"Yeah… So what happened? Where's Oliver?"

Felicity looked at the blonde.

"He.. He's… He's gone a bit… you know?"

She had tears in her eyes.

Diggle spoke up.

"A bit?! Are kidding me Felicity?! He's become worse than Malcolm!"

Felicity looked at Dig.

"So what, am I supposed to call him a psychopath now?!"

Dig came closer to Felicity. He seemed angry at her.

"Let's not forget that you're the one to blame for this! You're part of the reason we're all here!"

"Don't talk to me like this!"

"If you don't like something, then leave! Like you should have right after saving Walter! You shouldn't have stayed on the team!"

With that Felicity whipped the tears, but more tears came, so she ran away.

Kara was standing awkwardly in the corner.

Dig looked at Kara and then at Barry.

"Did you tell her what's happening?"

He seemed much calmer now.

She decided not to ask who Walter was, and why Felicity is the one to blame.

Barry shook his head.

Dig took a step to Kara.

"You wanna know what happened? Well then let's start with the very beginning.."

At that moment Lyla came in.

"Johnny, I found some important information about Oliver. You won't like what I found."

Lyla walked to a computer and plugged the USB in.

A file came on the screen.

Inside were photos of a dead bodies.

Everyone looked at the screen.

"Those photos were taken just a couple hours ago."

"Who are these people?"

It was Rene that wasn't understanding anything.

John smashes the table with his fist.

All the bodies were bloody.

Someone worked hard on them.

Most killed by a bullet in the head or a cut throat.

"What's going on?"

Kara was disgusted by the photos. These people were tortured and then killed. Who could be so ruthless and cold blooded?

"Do the names match the list?"

Diggle sounded hopeless.

Lyla nodded.

Barry looked at the two.

"What is the list?"

John let out a breath.

"It's a long story. But we need to find Oliver before he kills even more people."

Dinah was shocked. She has seen many disgusting bloody scenes, but those were nothing compared to what was on the screen.

"I don't even know what to think…"

"I know Dinah. But we need to find him. That's all that matters right now."

Diggle seemed to be the one leading the team for now.

Kara looked at John.

"So Oliver did this? Why?"

Barry turned to Kara.

"That's exactly what we're trying to figure out."

Lyla then took the USB from the computer.

"If you guys need anything, just call, but Waller is waiting for me."

John nodded.

He gave his wife a quick kiss, and Lyla left.

"So what do you guys know? You still haven't told me anything."

John turned to Kara.

"I think you should sit down. I'll start with the beginning. Not the beginning of this situation, but the beginning of his vigilante work. With the island, and a bit before the Queen's Gambit. I'll tell you all I know about Oliver Queen. And trust me, I don't know a lot."

"Ok…"

Kara was a bit unsure, but decided to sit down.

"It all started with Oliver taking a trip with his dad. A simple business trip to China…"

* **The second chapter is Diggle telling Kara and Barry (and the others) who Oliver used to be.**

*** The third chapter will be explaining what exactly happened, and why Ollie is doing what he is. It's pretty much going back in time to see the story from Ollie's perspective.**

**So what do you guys think? Just to prepare you guys, this will be the story where I put my darkest ideas for Oliver. Oliver will be ruthless in this story. At some point he did enjoy killing and hunting down people. It was in Russia. So this story is just me collecting all the ideas I got to create a Mega Dark Ollie. But there will be more to this story than just darkness. It's also about family and friends. Ollie will be a bit of a playboy here, cause why not?**

**So if you have any suggestions, or ideas that you would want me to add here, then just PM me about it.**

**The rating will be T for now, and I might change it to M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… this chapter is story time!**

"It all started with Oliver taking a trip with his dad. A simple business trip to China…"

Kara was already not sure.

"He was rich. The richest family in Starling. And playboy Oliver Queen Who was dating Laurel Lance, best friend Tommy Merlyn, that's who he was. His father owned Queen Consolidated. He was often found drunk, punching paparazzis and doing other stuff. He dropped out of 4 colleges. Then came the trip. He took Sara Lance on the gambit with him. Laurel's sister. He was stranded on a n island called Lian Yu. It's now used as a prison. There he met Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. I don't know what exactly what happened, but there were mercenaries on the island who tortured Oliver. The island was named Purgatory for a reason. It has landmines from world war 2. I don't know how long he was there for but after that he spent a year in Hong Kong. I have no idea what he was doing there. Then he apparently went back to the island and for the last year he ended up in Russia, where he joined the Bratva."

Kara was surprised. She never thought what Oliver went through was that bad.

But hearing about Bratva was a bit disturbing..

"The Russian mob?"

Dig nodded.

"He became the captain, and then he trained with Ra's al Ghul's daughter Talia. He killed many people there, and tortured."

Kara didn't know what to say.

"So after 5 years he came back. He was called the Hood. He killed and interrogated people. At first I didn't realize it but he was doing it to save the city. He had a list of names of people who got away from justice because of money, so he gave them a chance to clean up, and if they didn't he killed them. When I got shot he brought me in, because before that, I was working as his bodyguard. But then the Undertaking happened and killed Tommy. So he left back to Lian Yu. After a few months Felicity and I dragged him back to the city. His mother was now in prison, and Thea took over his club. Somewhere during that year we brought in Roy harper a.k.a. Arsenal. The first year our biggest enemy was Merlyn, and the second year is was Slade Wilson, who Oliver stabbed in the eye with an Arrow. He was injected with Mirakuru, and he wanted revenge on Oliver. He blamed him for the death of a woman they both loved. Shado. Oliver's mother was killed by Slade, but somehow Oliver forgave him, probably because it was because of Mirakuru."

Kara wasn't really understanding most of it.

"What is Mirakuru?"

"It's a serum, to make people stronger, but it twists the person's mind and makes him go insane. So Oliver left Slade in the prison on Lian Yu. Also during the second year Sara came back. She was part of the league of assassins. Meanwhile Oliver stopped killing to honor his friend's memory. Oliver thought that he couldn't save the city from Slade, and he wanted to commit suicide, but Laurel convinced him that Starling City needs the Arrow. I was the one to tell Laurel because she was always the only person to see the best in Oliver."

"I thought that was Felicity?" This time it was barry with the question.

"Laurel was Oliver's first choice but after Tommy died they decided not to be together. Slade also took Oliver's company and all his money so Thea left with Merlyn. The third year Sara was killed. Thea was drugged by Merlyn who turned out to be her father, so Thea killed Sara. That's why the League went after merlyn and Thea. It all ended when Thea was stabbed and Oliver had to join the league to save her. But he also had to become the next ra's al Ghul. He got married to Nyssa, who used to be sara's girlfriend. They didn't love each other but they were forced. And I don't know if I should mention this but Oliver had to become Ra's al Ghul because he was stabbed and kicked off a mountain during the combat to death with ra's al Ghul. Fortunately at the end Oliver killed Ra's and gave the ring to Merlyn. Felicity and Oliver left together to Ivy town. But after 5 months we had to drag him back here."

"You mentioned Roy… what happened to him?"

"He sacrificed himself for Oliver, the cops wanted the vigilante, so Roy pretended to be the Arrow and he was sent to prison. We faked his death and he lived on the run since then. Laurel also became a vigilante. The Black Canary. She continued Sara's legacy. When Oliver returned, we had to deal with magic. Oliver became the mayor, but also…. That year we lost Laurel. And I'm not gonna tell you the rest because it still hurts."

Kara nodded.

"Then we had our biggest foe ever. Adrian Chase. Oliver killed his father during his first year back. So Prometheus, that's what he called himself, started his vendetta. And I don't even know what to say. He was always ten steps ahead of us. But it ended when Adrian killed himself and blew up Lian Yu, while we were all there. William's mother was killed, and Thea was in a coma. Slade, Nyssa, they survived. But Merlyn died."

"Wait so you worked with Slade Wilson?"

"Oliver did. He trusted him, they were like brothers, plus Slade was free of the Mirakuru. And Nyssa and Oliver divorced only after 3 years of marriage. But probably what really hurt Oliver was that he had to now live with his son, while Will blamed Oliver for what happened. Talia who I mentioned earlier was working with Chase. The year after that we had an even bigger problem Diaz, and Cayden James. These two took all the city's money, and had Oliver placed in prison by the end of the year. And I have no idea what Oliver was doing in prison but we got him out. And I felt guilty because when I was in prison, he got me out by himself after one week. Then it turns out Oliver has another half sister, Emiko. She made a big mess here. She was the new Green Arrow."

Kara was sitting with wide eyes.

"Other stuff to mention is; Oliver used to date a cop, then he dated the Huntress. He is friend with Kotana, and he learned to block magic. And just f.y.i. he can also use other weapons, even a gun."

"Ok…. But what made him go of the rails?"

John took a deep breath.

"Well a couple weeks ago Felicity found out that she's pregnant."

"That's good news!" Barry was happy for his friends.

"Yeah. We all thought so. But then Waller found out that the baby wasn't Oliver's. He got mad. We all told him that Waller was lying, she would do anything to make him work for her. I don't know what happened between the two but Oliver wanted to kill her a few times. Later we found out that Waller wasn't lying. He got mad at her. She slept with someone while he was in prison. And then she sent William god knows where. When William came back he wasn't happy and now he lives with his grandparents. Oliver started drinking. He worked with the SCPD and got fired after showing up to work drunk. That's what the pre island Oliver would do. He divorced Felicity. We tried to help him, but it was pointless. He said that he was pretending to be this hero for far too long. He said that he is what Lian Yu made him, and there will always be darkness inside of him. He started being the Hood again, or Al sah' him. I don't know. And now he's back with the list."

"So we need to help him become good again?"

"Not exactly. he says that there is no more Oliver Queen, there is only the darkness. So we need to show him that there is still saving himself from the darkness."

"Ok" Kara wasn't impressed with the situation but she had to help her friend.

Barry the spoke up.

"Let's make a plan, for saving Oliver."

Everyone nodded and went to work trying to find him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city.

He was sitting in the Queen mansion that he lost because of that stupid bitch.

A week ago he found a bunker under his dad's office on the first floor that contained money. Not just some money, but a lot.

It was in gold and in cash.

There was 100 million dollars.

Diamonds, gold bars, stacks of cash.

He was sitting in front of his computer, watching the team.

Yes he had cameras there that Felicity placed.

He hacked them with Amanda's help.

Suddenly he heard someone walk in.

He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"I was already thinking you wouldn't show up."

The man smirked.

"Do you have everything we need?"

Oliver nodded and turned around.

The man smiled.

"Then let's get to work."

**Who is the man? What are they gonna do? If you like this or have any ideas you want me to add, leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I left the cliffhanger at the end of the previous chapter, but I'll reveal who it is at the end of this chapter. This chapter, is explaining what exactly Oliver did, what he felt, so pretty much from his point of view on what happened.**

He was sitting in the office watching his old team.

A man with nothing but darkness.

He used to be known as Oliver Queen.

But now it was just a name.

He was a weapon, a monster.

Known as the hood.

Some knew him as Al sah him, or Kapushon, or Capitan.

The last one was long forgotten.

It became forgotten the moment he betrayed his brothers.

And the the Bratva fell apart.

And he abandoned the League too.

He would be Ra's al Ghul now, but he wasted that opportunity because of the blonde bitch that made him believe that he could be saved from darkness.

But the problem was that he didn't need saving.

The darkness was a part of him and there was nothing bad about it.

And he was who he became during the five years.

But now there was only a broken man. The broken man was dead now.

He was a cold blooded killer, with nothing to live for.

But how did he get here? Because a couple weeks ago he was a happily married man.

Let's go to the day when his world was flipped upside down.

2 weeks ago…

Oliver arrived to Argus. he had to pick up a file from Amanda.

He entered the building, the guards didn't even check him. They all knew who he was.

Just a few days ago he found out that felicity was pregnant. He was happy.

Wait… Happy…..

No, that's impossible. He couldn't be happy when he failed so many people. His friends, and family. What about them? They weren't happy. Because he didn't save them.

He looked down, and went upstairs to Amanda's office.

He opened the door and entered.

Waller was sitting at her desk with an evil smile as always. He knew that she was waiting for him.

"Mr Queen."

"Let's skip the talking Amanda. Just give me the file."

She smirked, and stood up.

"So I heard the news."

She ignored his request to not talk.

Oliver took a breath. Damn he hated her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing particularly. But the moment you open the file, you'll be the one asking me for something."

Oliver was confused.

"What did you do?!"

"Me? Nothing. But your blonde…."

Oliver slammed the file on her desk.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Again Oliver, I didn't do anything, but she did. So I would suggest you open the file when you're alone."

Oliver took the file and opened it.

It had a few papers.

The first one was a DNA test, then there was a paper about Felicity, then himself, and another man, who he didn't know.

As always he was referred to as agent Queen.

Then he looked at the DNA test.

"What is this?"

"This is proof that your wife is as loyal as you were before the gambit."

He read the paper.

The test confirmed that he wasn't the father of the baby.

No. That couldn't be true.

"I don't believe you."

"I knew that you wouldn't."

She pressed a couple buttons on her keyboard and then turned the screen to Oliver.

There was a video with Felicity.

It was visible that it was from a camera.

In the video Felicity knocked on a door, and the man from the file opened the door.

The moment he opened the door, Felicity kissed him. Then they went into the room.

The video ended.

"That can't be true."

"Well then you can go to that hotel and ask at the front desk for the video, and they'll have the same one."

Oliver slammed his fist on the desk.

"I knew that she was lying. I was always careful not to have any surprises. Damn it!"

He slammed his fist again.

Amanda was smiling.

She didn't even have to lie, to make him understand that you can't trust people blindly.

"I'll ask her. But just find my sniper rifle anyway. The one from Hong Kong. I think it's time check my skills."

"Sure Oliver."

She smiled, because she was happy as hell, agent Queen would be back in no time.

He nodded and left, taking the file with him.

He arrived to the bunker where Felicity, and the rest of the team were.

"Hey Oliver." It was Felicity.

She tried to kiss him but he leaned away.

"Is everything ok?"

It was Dig this time.

"Is everything ok?! Fuck no!"

He threw the file on the table.

"If this is true, then you're dead."

He pointed at Felicity.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Just look at the damn file. You …"

He put his hand on his forehead.

Felicity opened the file, and Dig joined to look at it.

"What…?" Felicity was surprised.

"Felicity…" It was John.

"Oliver what is this? Is this some sort of joke?"

Oliver looked at the team that was confused.

"Can you leave us two for a minute or so?"

Everyone nodded and left including Dig.

"I can't believe it Felicity, you cheated on me while I was in prison?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Because there is proof."

She looked at the paper again.

Oliver saw fear in her eyes for a second when she saw the man's name.

She was a good liar, but not good enough.

"This isn't true! Where did you even get this?"

"Amanda, she gave it to me."

"Why would you believe anything she says?"

Oliver looked at her with a blank expression.

"Because I trust her enough and there is a video of you in a hotel with that guy. I checked, it's real."

"And How did you check it?"

She asked him, feeling overconfident.

She thought she was the smartest one, but that wasn't true.

"I hacked into the hotel camera system."

"And How did you do that!?"

She was arrogant, and annoying, why did he even marry her.

"I used a few skills I have from Amanda. But it doesn't matter. What matters is what you did. And I know that the baby isn't mine."

"Oliver…"

She took a few steps closer to him.

"No, Felicity we're done."

And he left the bunker on his bike.

The team came in the room to see Felicity crying.

John called Oliver.

"Man what happened?"

"Amanda found out that the baby isn't mine, so don't bother with that bitch."

John made a deep breath.

"You can't trust Waller and you know that."

"Oh really? She is more trustworthy that Felicity. Plus there is video proof that she cheated on me."

"So what now?"

"Nothing, don't contact me anymore."

With that he threw his phone on the road and crashed it with his bike.

He headed to Argus.

He had to pick up a few items from there.

John knew that if Oliver was mad at someone, then the Hood would be back soon enough.

"We need to find a seed place for Felicity."

"Why?"

It was Rene.

"Because Oliver is out for a hunt."

Dinah wasn't impressed.

They all thought that Oliver would become the hood again but it wasn't the case.

He became much worse.

He started drinking.

He would shoot targets in the bunker with his gun and sniper rifle, and then drink.

He would still show up to the SCPD.

But then he got enough of playing by the rules. His friends tried to do something, so he took a bottle of vodka, and drank the whole thing.

Then another bottle.

He hasn't been so wasted since Russia.

He showed up to work with two girls by his side.

He was holding a bottle of tequila, and the two girls were also pretty wasted.

But they were hanging by Oliver Queen, so they were happy.

He got fired from SCPD, like he knew he would be.

That's when his friends started lecturing him on his behavior.

And he had enough.

"You know what guys. I'm not a hero. I've been pretending to be this good guy for far too long. Playing by the rules. Working with cops. I've been fooling myself. I am not Oliver Queen anymore. Oliver died when when the Gambit sank. I am what the five years made me. A killer. And I am not ashamed of it! So I've had enough of this. If I see any of you once again. Your bodies won't ever be found!"

With those words he walked away.

He packed all his stuff, and left.

He had already signed the divorce papers, but instead of taking the apartment, he blew it up just like the bunker, when no one was there.

He stayed in the Argus base. And worked for Amanda Waller. Not the best choice, but it was enough to get his killer instincts and torturing skills back to the former glory.

He didn't need a bed to sleep, and everything else was provided by Amanda.

He trained harder than ever, thinking about all his mistakes. He shouldn't have come back from Russia.

So he decided to go to his mansion once again before going back to Russia and rebuilding the Bratva.

His dad's office was on the first floor.

But what he found under the desk was surprising. There was a button that opened a secret door to a bunker.

But what he found in the bunker was even better.

100 million dollars.

Diamonds, gold bars, cash stacks.

That would be enough to get QC back.

So that's what he did.

He might have killed a couple people but in two days, QC was already his.

He redecorated the mansion, and was now living there.

He called Anatoly.

Together they would rebuild the Bratva, and the Oliver would continue, what he started when he came back from Russia. The list. He already killed a few of the people, but that was just the beginning.

Now he was sitting in office and listening to his team, who called Supergirl, and Flash. They wanted to save him. Idiots.

Suddenly he heard someone walk in.

He didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"I was already thinking you wouldn't show up."

The man smirked.

"Do you have everything we need?"

Oliver nodded and turned around.

The man smiled.

"Then let's get to work."

"Of course Anatoly, we have a long journey, but we will rebuild the brotherhood."

Anatoly nodded.

"It's good to finally see you brother, I thought I'd never see the real Kapushon or Capitan ever again."

Oliver nodded.

He stood up and the two men headed out of the office for a drink.

**Now that Oliver will rebuild the Bratva… Don't worry Slade will be here soon. And then Nyssa or Talia, but I cannot decide which one. So if you have a preference then comment who you want to see in this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So because there were many requests for both al Ghul sisters, I decided to add both of them. They will not appear in this chapter. This chapter will not be very detailed. This chapter is just to get everything with Bratva into places, and just focus on Oliver's interaction with Supergirl and him going against his old team.**

After a few drinks Oliver and Anatoly were discussing the old memories from Russia. About what Oliver did. And they were also making a list of people they will need to find.

Most of their brothers were in Star City, so it would be easy to find them.

While the two were enjoying Vodka, and making plans for the future, the old team was trying to locate Oliver.

What they didn't know was that Amanda was messing up the computer systems for the team.

They tried fixing the computers but it was useless.

Dig was getting frustrated. They even asked Felicity to comeback but her skills were useless in this situation.

And back at the mansion Oliver and Anatoly contacted some of the men.

They contacted at least 20 guys, and asked them to bring as many brothers as they could.

In a couple hours there was at least 50 people willing to help rebuild the Bratva.

Oliver could afford to pay for the plane for everyone, and that's what they did.

But before boarding the plane Anatoly got an idea.

"Kapushon, you stay here."

"What? I can't stay here Anatoly."

"Oliver, you need to stay here. We don't have enough men. You will stay here and find more men. And we will leave a part of Bratva in Star City."

Oliver took a deep breath.

"Yeah you're right. But maybe I should just go there for a couple days, and then go back here?"

Anatoly thought for a moment.

"If that's what you want. But only a couple days."

Oliver nodded.

The two boarded the plane.

The flight was long and exhausting, because there seemed to always be a problem. Some of the guys were drunk, and going crazy. But they managed to survive the flight.

The moment Oliver stepped of the plane, he got a sense of being home.

"Welcome home Capitan."

There were a few bars left that belonged to bratva who were still loyal.

Oliver smiled as they made their way through the city disappearing into the crowd.

They came to the bar where Oliver has spent many days. Where he got the tattoo and many more good memories.

Everything seemed to go well until the cops came.

The cops were there and not afraid since the Bratva fell apart. So Oliver did what he had to do.

He put on his hood, and came outside to the cops.

Before they could even say something he killed two of them.

There was only one left.

"Кто ты такой?" The cop was scared.

"Bratva." With that Oliver punched the cop out, and dragged him away. He left a note saying that the Bratva and the Kapushon are back, and are here to stay.

Before the Bratva fell apart the cops knew not to mess with them.

So Oliver was hoping that they will listen.

The two days went by quickly.

The cops showed up again and then everything ended the same, so by the third day the Bratva was left alone.

The brotherhood would need many years to reform, but eventually it will be back with it's former glory.

Happily Oliver returned to Star City, knowing that everything will end well.

He would send money there and men, to help.

And of course visit once in a while.

Meanwhile extending Bratva in Star City, and soon the whole city will be covered by Bratva.

There would be a few bars that would belong to Bratva, and Bratva would even be in the system. Maybe it wasn't the best for the city, but at least then the city will be safe. Yeah he did have to execute a few people, but the city was corrupt and it needed saving.

And now the List. It waited for him all these years.

Finally he realized what kind of person he became. He was trying to be a better person, but by being a better person the city was becoming worse.

No more playing by the rules, and no more playing a hero.

He will make the city a safer place, and kill the people that deserve death.

A day has passed since he came back.

And the team was nowhere near finding him. They found out that he was in Russia, but it lead them to the Bratva.

Now they were in the bunker.

Kara was already getting tired of looking. Oliver kept leaving evidence but he was good at hiding. he was an assassin after all. And turns out a capitan of the Bratva.

John wasn't happy that Oliver was rebuilding Bratva.

"We need to find him." It was John he was losing hope.

"Maybe we can ask Waller?"

It was Felicity.

"No. That isn't is an option. Oliver is working with her."

John didn't know why he would trust Waller.

Dinah spoke up.

"Well we could at least try."

John took a deep breath.

"Ok. Barry, Kara, you can come with me. Dinah, you stay here with Felicity."

Barry looked at Kara then John.

"I think we should all go?"

"Fine, but …. this won't end well."

Felicity looked a bit relaxed. Kara stood up from the chair.

"It's worth a shot."

Barry and Kara transported everyone to the Argus building.

Lyla came out soon enough.

She brought Dinah, John, Barry, kara and Felicity to Waller's office.

"I don't know what you guys are planning, but I hope it's worth it Johnny."

With that Lyla walked away.

The team looked through the glass door.

Waller was leaning on her desk and smiling.

Oliver was standing close by. He was also smiling surprisingly.

They couldn't hear what they were saying.

Meanwhile in the office.

"Thank you Amanda."

She smiled and he continued.

"I know that if you're helping me, that means you need me to do something."

"You know that Oliver."

He smiled.

"So what do you want? Torture someone? Kill? Kidnap?"

"Actually all three."

He chuckled.

"Of course. But I do owe you for opening my eyes."

"Well I always told you Oliver that darkness will be a part of you, and there are people that deal only in extreme,...and it's naive to think that nothing less than extreme measures will stop them."

The last part Oliver said at the same time.

"So who is the target?"

She handed him a file.

"His name is Michael Fyers. And I think you'll take a great pleasure in killing him."

Oliver opened the file.

The man was Edward Fyers' son.

"Let's not forget who hired him."

"Well you know why I did that. China White had to be killed."

"And I had to get tortured.."

She stood up straight.

"And no one knew what Merlyn would do."

"That's true, but you knew I was there. And I won't forgive you for Hong Kong and then Reiter."

She walked past him.

"Nothing personal Oliver, only business."

He sat down on the chair.

"But I am thankful for the skills and lessons."

She smirked.

Everytime these two talked it seemed like they were flirting, but that's just how they talked. Nothing personal.

"So Fyers junior wants to be like his father. He found the plans for the machine on Lian Yu before Chase blew it up."

"That's bad."

"Yes, and he has his little army of mercs."

Oliver took a deep breath.

"So I need to kill his army, get you the machine from Lian Yu, kidnap Fyers, torture him and then kill?"

"Precisely Oliver. And I need all the information about him and Fyers deleted."

Oliver smiled.

"Then I need a team."

At that moment his old friends came in.

Amanda and Oliver were standing quite close to each other, and Waller was smirking..

Felicity looked sad.

Dig was standing behind Felicity, and Dinah was close by felicity's side.

Kara and Barry were standing not far away.

When the door opened Oliver didn't move, or turn to his team.

After a few seconds Felicity spoke up.

"Oliver…"

But she didn't have the time to finish when a knife went straight to her throat.

Everyone froze. Then turned to Oliver who just threw the knife.

Felicity's body fell on the ground.

Dig looked surprised, he wanted to say something but he was to shocked to speak.

Then Amanda stopped smiling.

"Did you just have to do this in my office. You could have killed her anywhere, but you chose to do it here?"

Oliver smiled apologetically.

"I just couldn't wait anymore."

At that moment Kara spoke up.

"Oliver what happened to you? You can't just go around killing people!"

Oliver turned to Kara.

"What happened to me? Nothing. This is what I am. A killer. And I've been playing hero for far too long. Once you let the darkness inside, it never leaves. The five years of hell made me into a weapon. So now this is who I am. And playing hero cost me many people I loved."

Kara looked a bit mad, meanwhile Barry didn't know what to say. Oliver was always darker, but they managed to find common ground, but now he seemed even darker. he didn't seem like Oliver Queen. It was like Oliver Queen was gone.

Kara continued.

"I've been through a lot too. But I didn't turn out as a killer or torturer!"

Oliver laughed.

"Oh Kara…. I know what happened to your home. But tell me… Were you ever forced to kill someone, just to survive another day? Did you ever have to kill your best friend because there was no other choice? Or did you ever have to choose between two people who mean the world to you in 10 seconds?! Cause I had to do all those thing! Daily! Just so I could see my family! Do you know how many people died in my arms because I couldn't save them? Have you ever thought of killing yourself because you didn't know how else to save your loved ones? This type of things destroy all the light in you. I was injected with a drug that will never leave my body, that causes me to struggle every day. So don't you dare tell me that I could have ended up on the light side!"

Oliver was mad as hell, and he was even holding a kryptonite knife against Kara's throat.

Waller had to even push him away.

"Hey! You've got a job to do! And you know it damn well."

Oliver let out a breath while putting away the knife.

Kara took a few steps back and barry hugged her.

That's when Dig spoke up.

"What job? Don't tell me you decided to work for Waller?"

Oliver smirked.

"You see Dig. I never stopped working for Amanda. Ever since Hong Kong, I'm Agent Queen."

Dinah looked confused, but she finally spoke up.

"So you were working for Argus all these years. I know what kind of work Argus does. It kills people. So what exactly were you doing?"

"I was torturing and killing targets. Amanda taught me how to torture people, and those skills are very useful."

Dinah didn't understand how he could be smiling right after killing a bunch of people and then killing Felicity.

"Work for Argus isn't the worst I've done. Plus don't get me wrong, I still hate Amanda for what she did."

Then barry spoke up. For the first time since they arrived.

"Why do you call her Amanda?"

"I don't know Barry, just got into the habit of it. Plus she calls me Oliver."

"Wait? Did she organise your leave from Lian Yu?"

It was Dig asking the question. Of course someone asked this question.

"No. It was Anatoly and the Bratva."

Dinah looked even more surprised at the mention of Bratva.

"And how do you know anyone from Bratva?"

Oliver pulled down his shirt on the left side.

"Because I am Bratva. Capitan to be exact."

"But I thought the Bratva fell apart?"

"It did. But I am working on rebuilding it. Once I left my brothers, I won't do that again."

Dig wanted to punch him at that moment.

"So that's why there were words about Bratva in Star City? You're rebuilding it here?"

"Partly."

Dig reached to punch Oliver, but he was stopped by Waller.

Then she pointed a gun at Dinah.

"Don't even try. Oliver has unfinished business, and he needs to finish it."

"Yeah we heard that many times. Also we heard that Oliver needs a team."

It was of course Kara. Miss happiness thought that Oliver would need those losers.

Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah I need a team. But you guys are just a group of individuals who I don't trust. And you guys aren't fit to do the job. You guys don't kill, torture, or kidnap people, so I don't need you guys."

With those words the old team was surrounded.

Barry tried running but his powers didn't work here.

And Kara was also unable to use her powers.

Amanda smirked. "You see. Oliver knew you would show up, so I was ready."

Then she turned to the agents.

"Take them away, we'll be having a talk with each one."

With that the old team was dragged away while Felicity's body was put in a bag,, and carried away. And while all that was happening, Oliver was blankly smiling.


End file.
